For Tonight
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: everything and in between universe. What exactly happened in that motel room between Dean and Ruby? Yes, this IS the missing motel room scene. Happy Valentine's Day!


_AN: Yes, you read right, this is in fact the missing motel room scene from 'everything and in between'. I decided to finish it as a Valentine's Day present to all of my readers. Yeah, I know, it's not Valentine's Day yet, but I was so excited about posting it. If you don't know what 'everything and in between' is, I suggest you go to my profile and read it, because this might not make sense if you haven't read it. By the way, I am so sorry for the long wait. Now, I'm sure you all want me to quit wasting your time with my blabber so you can get on with the story, so I'm zipping my lips shut and letting you read._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, even though I wish I owned Dean Winchester.

* * *

**For Tonight**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

She pulls away from the kiss first and he swears she sniffles, swears she's crying. But when he looks into those blue eyes of hers, that aren't really hers, he doesn't see tears, he just sees the same haunted eyes he always sees. Only now, they're stained with a vulnerability he's sure she never wanted.

''I should go,'' She whispers, and tries to look away from him, but she's not really able to do it. He nods, like he agrees, when all he really wants to do is grab her and never let her go. ''You probably won't see me for awhile,'' She continues, trying to keep her voice calm and steady. When it shakes a little, she shrugs it off and tells herself it's just from the kiss. Nothing else.

''Right.'' He takes a deep breath and looks away from her, running a hand through his hair because he really doesn't know what else to do. Finally, he meets her eyes one last time. ''That's probably best.''

It seems like forever passes between them and then, in once quick instant, she's gone, and everything has changed.

* * *

**7 Hours Earlier:**

''You could have gotten yourself killed!'' Ruby's voice echoes through the deserted parking lot, bouncing off the walls of the run down motel.

In response to her shriek, Dean rolls his eyes and leans against the Impala, crossing his arms and pushing back a grimace at the pain that seems to be invading his battered and bruised body. ''Yeah, well, I didn't.''

''God, you can be so stupid sometimes!''

Off to the side of their argument, Sam watches them carefully, seeing right through frustration and annoyance and to their cores, where he knows they're both simply too damn proud to admit how they're really feeling.

It's.

Fucking.

Annoying.

His eyes stray to the bushes where he can just make out the shape of a boy frantically shaking his head, like he's trying to get something out of his hair. What's really sad is that it's that boy who's the mastermind behind this whole scheme. Sam sighs heavily and runs a hand over his face. Oh, he knows this is a bad idea, but someone needs to give Dean and Ruby a push.

Or a violent shove.

* * *

All Dean Winchester wants is to get some sleep and hope the pain fades overnight. He's got cuts and bruises in numerous places and he's starting to think he's got a cracked rib.

Damn werewolves.

Violent little buggers.

''Dean?!'' Ruby's hand comes into contact with his bruised shoulder and he groans in pain, turning his eyes to her narrowed, lethal looking blue ones. ''Are you even listening to me?!''

''I'm trying really hard not to.'' He throws her a charming smirk and starts to walk away from her. Just a little sleep. That's all he wants. Is that really too much to ask for? I mean, seriously. She follows him, of course, still yelling at him, and he wonders how he manages to tolerate her. When he turns around to tell her off, he notices how hot she looks when she's angry.

Oh, right.

_That's_ how he manages to tolerate her.

Since Dean and Ruby are so busy bickering over something that won't even mean anything the next morning, they don't notice that Sam's following them at a much slower speed. At least not until they're in the motel room and Dean breaks away from their argument. ''Sammy! What do you think?'' But when he turns towards where Sam should be, he finds only air and a closed door. He frowns and turns his gaze to Ruby. ''He was following us right?''

And then he gets a really bad feeling.

Dean crosses the room in record speed for an injured man and grasps the doorknob. It turns, but the door doesn't open. It doesn't take him long to figure out what's going on, because a flashback, a memory, races through his head like a bullet.

_''Come on, Dad, everything you want is right in front of you, and you know it. When are you going to wake up and smell the Ruby?!''_

_''That comment was rude and distasteful. You've definitely got Winchester blood running through your veins.''_

_''Dad...''_

_''Ben, will you please just give it up?''_

_''I just want you to be happy.''_

_''I'm happy.''_

_''Dad.....you're not happy.''_

Dean groans and leans his forehead on the door, wishing his son would just take an interest in a lame ass video game like any other normal eleven-year old. ''Damn it, Ben.'' He takes a breath and turns back to Ruby, smiling sheepishly. ''They kind of locked us in.''

Ruby's blue eyes widen comically and then a glare falls easily into place as she steps forwards and shoves Dean aside roughly, completely ignoring his grimace of pain. She grips the door handle desperately and pushes on the door.

Nothing.

''No! Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. This is _not _happening!'' She whirls around to face Dean and her glare is replaced by desperation. ''Don't just stand there! Do something! Kick it down, or whatever!''

''You know, I would, but then I'd probably have to pay for the damages.''

''Well, you have to do something!'' In a wave of frustration, she throws her hands up in the air and starts to pace, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, muttering something about 'karma'. She's starting to make him dizzy. ''We can't just stay here, Dean!'' This is just her luck. She knew she never should have started hanging around with the Winchesters. Somehow, they always manage to get her into the strangest predicaments. Like the time she found herself pressed up against the elder Winchester in the world's tiniest closet, hiding from a ghost and trying to breathe. Bad luck, the lot of them.

''What's the big deal, Rubes?'' Dean waves his hand dismissivly and collapses in a chair, wincing when his movements agitate a bruise on his back. ''They can't keep us in here forever. We'll just wait it out.''

''Wait it out?!'' Her blue eyes aren't so angry anymore. They're merely panicked. An odd emotion for her. It brings a frown to his face. ''That is unacceptable, Dean! Come on, do something heroic, just _get me out of here_!''

''Okay, you're starting to scare me. What's goin' on, darlin'?''

She swallows hard and tells herself to breathe. ''I-I don't like being closed in, Dean.''

He smirks and raises an eyebrow. ''You're kidding, right?''

''Does this look like the face of someone who's kidding?!'' He looks at her carefully, blinks, and then bursts out laughing. When she tries to breathe, her chest tightens, like there's someone sitting on her chest, and she can't quite manage a proper breath. Still, she manages a glare. ''It's not funny.''

''I'm sorry,'' He manages to stop laughing, but his eyes still sparkle with amusement. ''It's just you're..._you_. I didn't think you were afraid of anything. Let alone that you were...'' He breaks off in another burst of laughter. ''....Claustrophobic.''

''Yeah, well, if you were me, you wouldn't find it so funny.'' Her breathing starts to come in short, fast, uneven gasps and she clutches her chest with a grimace. ''And now...I-I...I can't...can't...breathe...Gr....Great.''

He sobers instantly and the amusement is torn away, replaced by concern. ''You're serious, aren't you?''

''S-S...Serious...as....a...a...p-panic...attack.'' Her vision spins and her lack of oxygen sends her sinking to the floor, still trying to reach air she can't find as her lungs burn painfully.

Dean's at her side in an instant, gathering her into his arms. ''Good Lord, woman,'' He growls, holding her securely against his chest. ''You're going to kill me, you know that right?''

She responds with a coughing, wheezing breath that sounds suspiciously like a certain four letter word.

''Okay, Ruby,'' He pulls her away from him and meets her eyes, trying to remember when Sam was little and he used to have panic attacks whenever he started a new school. ''Just concentrate on my voice, and try to take deep breaths. In and out, in and out.'' He can feel her fingers gripping onto his shirt and the way he's positioned isn't really helping the pain from his bruises, but right now she's all that matters. ''You're safe, Ruby.''

She closes her eyes and tries to forget about everything but his voice. It works. Gradually, her breathing returns to normal and the pressure, the feeling that an elephant's sitting on her chest, goes away, the loud roaring in her ears silences and the overwhelming feeling of dread resides. Eventually, she opens her eyes just in time for him to close his eyes and take a deep breath. A classic Ruby smirk falls on her lips. ''You were really worried about me, weren't you?''

He scowls at her. ''Was not.'' He hauls her to shaky feet and pushes her gently onto the bed.

Normally, she would say more, but she's still trying to catch her breath. So, instead, she merely rolls her eyes and when he moves away from her, she has to clench her fists and force herself not to move with him, 'cause his body's like some kind of magnet.

''This isn't going to be a habit, is it?'' He questions, rubbing a sore spot on his shoulder. ''This whole panic attack thing?''

''Just tell me the walls aren't closing in.''

''The walls aren't closing in, Ruby. And even if they were, I'd hold them up for you.'' Their eyes meet from across the room, and perhaps he realizes what he's just said is a little bit too intimate because he changes the subject quickly. ''So, what are we going to do now?''

* * *

From across the room, Ruby watches as Dean shifts in his chair and grimaces, in obvious pain. His hand goes to his stomach, but he draws it away quickly. She forces herself not to roll her eyes, wondering if he's ever going to swallow his pride and let her patch him up. She figures probably not, so she sighs heavily and stands. ''Okay! That's it!''

Dean looks up sharply. ''What are you - ''

''Take off your shirt.''

And then there's a painfully awkward silence because it suddenly occurs to her that she could have phrased that better.

''What did you just say?''

She shuffles and licks her lips, crossing her arms across her chest like she's trying to protect herself from the unseen chemistry. ''Dean, I've been watching you for the past fifteen minutes and you're obviously in pain. Now, do you or do you not have a broken rib?''

He almost scowls at the fact that she can see right through him, but manages to hold it in. ''I'm not taking my shirt off, Ruby.''

''I could use force if you like.''

He smirks. ''You just want to see me strip, don't you?''

She rolls her eyes again, but still, a small smile crosses her face. She manages to push away the blush that's slowly creeping up her cheeks. ''You're so full of yourself.'' She takes a tentative step forwards. ''Will you please let me see?''

When he smiles at her, an actual real smile and not a smirk, she finds herself smiling back. ''Now who's worried about who?''

Then, he takes his shirt off and she has to fight very hard to keep control. She barely manages to swallow down a lust filled growl. _This could be very bad,_ Her mind screams._ Just concentrate on the bruises, and for God's sake, whatever you do, do not pounce on him._

Right.

No pouncing.

Even though it would be_ so _fun.

Seriously, he looks good enough to eat. Definitely something she could sink her -

_''Ruby?''_

She's snapped out of her trance and her very dirty thoughts by his hand waving in front of her face.

''Hello?'' He rolls his eyes. ''I've been waiting patiently here.''

''Oh,'' She laughs nervously. ''Right. Sorry.''

As soon as her hand touches skin, they both feel like they're on fire. Both of them suck in their breaths at the exact same moment.

At some point, she must have dug out the first aid kit, but she doesn't remember that. She tries to concentrate on the cuts and bruises,_ just _the cuts and bruises, but it's becoming increasingly hard. _Difficult!_ She means difficult. ''You know, Dean,'' She drawls, trying to think about anything else. ''You really should be more careful. You're always rushing into things half-cocked. Not very safe.''

''Yeah, well,'' He smirks and looks like he's totally in control when in reality, he's barely managing to restrain himself from shoving his tongue down her throat. ''Life's too short to be safe all the time.''

She shrugs and purposefully avoids his eyes. ''I just wish you would stop being so reckless. You have a son, you know. Not to mention a brother, and a lot of people who care about you and aren't ready to lose you..._again_.''

''Including you?''

She meets his gaze now, because she simply can't look away anymore and a small, barely there half smile comes to rest on her perfect lips. ''Including me.''

He's actually surprised at how soft and gentle her hands are as she patches him up. Very warm and caring and they don't hurt at all. But then, because someone out there must hate him, her fingers brush a sore spot and he hisses in pain, hands locking around her wrists and pulling her closer to him out of instinct. She nearly falls into his lap.

A tremor shoots through her body and restraining herself becomes harder and harder.

_Difficult!_

''Sorry,'' She says, and her voice is nothing but a breathy whisper. ''Did that hurt?''

And he thinks he should answer, but her blue eyes are locked with his green ones, and he's not sure he remembers how to form words. Slowly, they start to lean forwards, like they're going to kiss, and they're almost there, when she manages to snap out of it and pull away from him, turning around, away from his green eyes and bare chest and irresistible smirk. ''Well,'' She clears her throat and closes her eyes briefly, trying to take back control. ''I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure you have a broken rib. At least a cracked rib. You should probably take it easy for a few days.''

''I've had a lot worse then a cracked rib.''

When she turns around, he's got his shirt back on and he's closer then she thought. ''I'm sure you have.''

The tension between them is so thick you could cut it with a knife, and they both feel like there's flames shooting from their skin. After a long time of standing too close, she breaks through and smiles nervously, trying to pretend everything's normal. ''So, what do we do now?''

* * *

It's a clear night, the stars are beautiful outside the window, but they're not as beautiful as the sleeping woman in the bed.....

...Oh, _God_, he really just thought that, didn't he?

Dean sighs and crosses his arms, tearing his gaze away from Ruby and back to the window. He really wishes Ben and Sam would hurry up and let them out, because something's happening here. Between them. He can feel all the tension about to break and he's not sure they're ready for that.

''Looking at the stars, Dean?''

He whirls around to face her and she's closer then he thought, only inches away from him, blue eyes sparkling with some kind of emotion he can't identify. ''Uh, yeah, it's just that I don't get a chance to do this very often. Did I wake you up?''

She shakes her head and moves a little closer. ''No, I was awake. I couldn't sleep....'' Her eyes glint with that same emotion and he realizes suddenly, what that unidentifiable spark is.

Lust.

''...Not without you so close.'' One final step and her arms are around his neck, eyes locking with his and making it impossible to look away. He's not really sure what's happening right now, why she's acting like this, but he decides he'll take it.

''Ruby...'' He starts to say something, and he's sure it's important, but she silences him by pressing her lips to his and he can barely even remember his own name, let alone what he was going to say to her. When her tongue slips into his mouth, he pulls away and searches her eyes for any sign that she's playing him. ''Ruby, are you sure you want to do this?''

Usually, he wouldn't ask this question. If a beautiful woman kissed him, he would kiss her back, no questions asked. But this is different. This is Ruby, and he knows she's not just any other woman. She smiles again and he feels her hot breath on his face. ''I'm sure.''

She kisses him again and they fall back into the sheets.

And then....

....He wakes up.

Green eyes snap open and he groans, drawing in a deep breath. ''Aw, fuck.''

A pair of legs invades his vision and he looks up at Ruby, with her hands on her hips, and her eyebrows raised. ''Do I want to know what you were dreaming about?''

''Uh...'' Dean swallows hard and clears his throat nervously. ''Probably not.''

She tilts her head to the side and looks like she's going to say something, but decides against it and shrugs. ''Whatever.''

After telling himself to think about unsexy things, like vampires and werewolves and ghosts, he pushes himself into a sitting position and blinks sleep from his eyes. ''How long have I been out?''

''About an hour. It's like three or something,'' She sighs and plunks herself down on the bed next to him, crossing her arms. ''The clock doesn't work.'' There's a few moments of silence, and then she draws in a breath and glances at the window. ''How much longer do you think they're going to be? Because I'm starting to lose it, Dean. Can't we just break the damn door down?''

He rolls his eyes and leans back against the headboard. ''Just relax, sweetheart.''

''How can I relax when the walls are closing in on me and they're gonna squish me until - boom!'' She claps her hands together and her breathing hitches. ''I'm dead, dead, _dead_!''

''Why was there a boom?''

''It was for dramatic effect.''

''I think it would be more of a splat then a boom.''

_''Not. Helping.''_

''You know, I don't even think the walls closing in on you would kill you. You are a demon after all.''

''Well, it would _hurt_!''

''Do you think you would still be pretty?''

''Okay, Dean, I'm...I'm having _trouble breathing _right now and you're just making your asinine little comments!''

''Oh,'' He smirks, totally unaffected. ''Asinine. Big word.''

She's clutching at her chest now, trying to breathe, because in her mind's eye the walls are coming closer, closer, closer, ready to flatten her like a pancake. ''Dean...''

''Ruby, you just need to get your mind off of it.'' His voice is surprisingly soothing and calm. She suspects it comes from being a father. ''Talk to me,'' He continues.

''About what?''

''I don't care. Anything.''

''Okay...uh...'' She closes her eyes and tries to think of something to talk about that won't bring up unresolved feelings and will get her mind off the fact that the walls are about to squish her into nothing. Finally, she settles for the eleven-year old who she's sure is the mastermind behind this crappy plan. ''H-How's Ben doing in school?''

He laughs, and even though he tries to hide it, she can see the amazement and pride in his eyes. She wonders if she ever got that look in her eyes once upon a time when she was a mother. ''He's doing great. Much better then me when I was his age.''

Her breathing slowly returns to normal, and she feels her own twinge of pride for the little boy. Oh, sure, she's angry as hell at him for doing this, but she can't help but feel proud. It must be the small part of her - _very_ small - that remembers what it's like to be a mother. For a millisecond, a sad smile dances on her lips, and he sees.

''Hey, what's that smile for?''

She looks away from his searching eyes and studies her hands closely. ''Did I ever tell you that....that I used to be a mother?''

He should feel surprised, shocked, utterly floored. But he doesn't. Honestly, he's had his suspicions since that fateful night Ben came into their lives. ''You know,'' His voice is careful and cautious, like he doesn't want to break her. ''I've always wondered.''

''You have?''

''The way you treat, Ben....it's got Mom written all over it.''

''I'm_ almost _certain that was meant to be a compliment.''

''It was.''

She smiles at him, and it's strange to see a smile on her face, not a smirk, not a half smile, a real full on, eyes-crinkling-pearly-whites-showing smile. In his opinion, it's the most beautiful thing in the world. God, he's turning into such a sap. He almost sounds like....like...._Sam._ Insert shudder here. ''Well,'' She speaks, and her voice sounds smooth and velvety, snapping him out of his trance. ''Thanks.'' Their eyes meet, for just a second, and he moves closer, and then in a quick flash, the smile's gone and she's pulling away.

He sighs dramatically, and before he can stop himself, the words have escaped his lips. ''You're a very confusing woman, Ruby.''

She's not the only one with a beautiful smile. She's pretty sure his smile, and his green eyes can see right through flesh and bone and straight to _her._ Her breath catches in her throat and she tries to blame it on the claustrophobia. To make it seem like he's not affecting her, she smirks. ''I'm a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma, inside of a bitch.''

''Actually, you're a demon wrapped inside of a human.''

''Yeah, that doesn't sound as good.''

There's silence for a few minutes, and this time it unnerves them both how comfortable they are. Like this is completely natural. Just an instinct. They're just friends, is what they tell themselves every single day, as they try to pass hidden glances and secret smiles off as a friendship thing. They're just friends. But now they're not sure if they can believe that.

''We're an odd pair aren't we?'' She asks. ''I-I mean, as friends.''

''Yeah, that's for sure.''

''Why are you friends with me anyways?'' Whoa, where the hell did that come from? She thinks, no, she _knows_, she should stop being so vulnerable before she embarasses herself even further, but it's as if someone's pressed the 'play' button and the words just keep coming. ''I mean, why do you like me, Dean? You used to hate me.''

There's something in her eyes that he's never seen before, a vulnerabilty, and he supposes he should be concerned, but all he can think about is _how damn good _she looks right now. ''You're...a lot different then I thought you were.''

''Yeah? How?'' Her voice sounds rough and hard, and she grimaces slightly, but it's just because she doesn't really understand how anyone can be friends with her.

''Well, you're...you're funny, and you're kind - a lot more then you'd like people to think - and you treat Ben like he's your own kid.....'' As if his body's on autopilot, he reaches out and cups her cheek when she starts to look away from him. ''...Not to mention you're pretty friggin' beautiful.''

''Hmm,'' She smiles again and to any other person it looks like she's totally composed. He knows better. She's barely keeping it together. ''You're quite the charmer, aren't you?''

''I try.'' He's still holding her face and her soft, silky hair is falling over his hand, sending a small shiver up his spine. ''Did I ever tell you that you really helped me?'' Suddenly, she looks so different. Nervous and fragile and...._human._ It kind of scares him, because she's usually so strong. He decides he has to fix her.

''How did I help you, Dean?'' She whispers. ''I didn't do anything.''

''You did though, Ruby. When I first found out Ben was mine, you helped me. You helped him. It meant everything to me. Did I...Did I ever thank you for that?''

She closes her eyes and when she opens them, she can feel tears brimming in them. She can't do this. _They_ can't do this. She's no good for him, she knows that. She could end up hurting him. Or...._he_ could end up hurting _her_. She knows she can't just be another one of his girls.

He sees the tears sparkle, glimmer, glistening in her eyes and for some reason it hurts him to see her cry, so he reacts on instinct, pulling her closer and resting his forehead on hers.

And they know this has to stop, they have to gain control and pull away, but both of them are frozen in the moment.

''No,'' She finally whispers after a lifetime has passed. ''You never thanked me.''

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.''

He starts to rub circles on her cheek and his touch just about makes her moan, so she closes her eyes and bites down on her lip. ''You know there's something here, don't you?'' She doesn't even recognize her own voice. ''Something between you and me.''

He smirks, but it's weak and feeble. ''I'd have to be a fool not to know.''

''We can't do anything about it.''

''I'm afraid I have to disagree with you there.''

''We'd never work, Dean.''

He pulls away, only slightly, and looks at her carefully. The way he's looking at her makes the pressure building behind her eyes explode. ''Ruby, we fit. You know we do. Tell me you don't feel anything.''

''I do. I do feel something, but...I...I don't want to be just another girl, I don't want you to hurt me. Dean,_ I _don't want to hurt _you_. Because I will. I can't...can't love. I'm...I'm just a _thing_.''

''You're a lot more than that.''

''Am I really?'' She blinks away and her glassy eyes clear. ''I don't want to hurt you, Dean,'' She repeats, trying to convince herself more then him. She's having trouble breathing again, only this time it's not from panic. It's from something else all together.

Ben was right. That's all he's thinking about. Everything he wants is right in front of him. ''You're not going to hurt me.'' And he's surprised at how strained his voice sounds, not at all like he usually sounds. ''You're going to save me.''

She's got tears running down her face now, and she can feel the agony, the pain in her chest, when all she wants to feel is him. Finally, despite her better judgement, she lets his name escape her lips in a ragged whisper that's filled with longing. ''Dean...'' His hand moves to her cheek again, brushing away fallen tears, and this time, she leans into his touch like it's her only hope left in the world. ''Can we just pretend? Just for tonight?'' Her voice sounds pleading, about a second away from cracking and shattering into a million pieces. ''Can we just pretend we can work?''

He doesn't waste any time, pulling her the final distance between them. Their lips meet, and the kiss is much better then they thought it would be. It awakens something deep inside them that they both thought was long gone.

The ability to love.

Not the kind of love that they have for Ben, or even Sam, no, this is a different kind of love. This kind of love is everything and nothing, it's like a drug, it's like the smell of the rain, or the taste of silence, or the sight of falling snow on a clear evening. This kind of love is terrifying and it's pulling them both in, even though they know they shouldn't be doing this, they shouldn't be changing everything. But it's so very difficult to care.

They both pull away at the same time, breathless and slightly dazed because that...well, that was quite possibly the best kiss either of them have ever had. ''We really should find a way out of here,'' She murmurs, without conviction.

''Yeah, we should.''

Then she looks at him and he looks at her, and a choice that will change everything is made between two friends.

And their lips meet with a crash as they fall back onto the bed and into each other.

* * *

When Sam and Ben let them out, bright and early the next morning, everything is different. With a growl definitely directed towards Ben, Ruby pushes past the three Winchesters and wants nothing more then to escape. Dean looks at Ben for a minute and the boy almost cowers under his father's gaze, because the look in Dean's eyes so clearly says _you're grounded until the end of eternity, buddy._ But before Ben can even start to explain himself, his father's gone, chasing after Ruby, leaving Ben and Sam to wonder if their plan worked, or if they should expect revenge.

It's probably safer to say the latter.

* * *

''Ruby!''

He catches her arm before she can do that disappearing trick of hers and spins her around to face him. She avoids his eyes, looking tired and broken. ''Let me go, Dean.''

''You can't just leave, Ruby.''

She tugs her arm out of his grasp and wraps her arms around herself, shivering slightly in the cold morning air. ''I have to.'' Her voice sounds dull and flat and she swallows down a grimace, because it doesn't sound like her. When she looks at him, when she finally looks at him, her eyes are pained. ''You know you have to let me go now, right?''

He'd like to disagree, like to tell her to stay, but he knows he can't. Everything's different now. It feels like a different life. ''I know.'' He turns and searches for his brother and son, but they're nowhere to be seen, so, before she can stop him, he takes a step and kisses her hard on the lips in a kiss that feels like goodbye. She kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck. He thinks, for a fleeting second, that he can feel her tears on his face.

She pulls away first and he swears she sniffles, swears she's crying. But when he looks into those blue eyes of hers, that aren't really hers, he doesn't see tears, he just sees the same haunted eyes that he always sees. Only now, they're stained with a vulnerability he's sure she never wanted.

''I should go,'' She whispers, and tries to look away from him, but she's not really able to do it. He nods, like he agrees, when all he really wants to do is grab her and never let her go. ''You probably won't see me for awhile,'' She continues, trying to keep her voice calm and steady. When it shakes a little, she shrugs it off and tells herself it's just from the kiss. Nothing else.

''Right.'' He takes a deep breath and looks away from her, running a hand through his hair because he really doesn't know what else to do. Finally, he meets her eyes one last time. ''That's probably best.''

It seems like forever passes between them, and then, in one quick instant, she's gone and everything has changed.

He can't help but feel like _you probably won't see me for awhile _sounded a lot like _you probably won't see me again_ and he can't help but feel, as he watches her walk away, that she's taking a piece of him with her.

''Dad?''

He doesn't turn. ''_What, _Ben?'' He closes his eyes with a sigh, because even he can tell that his voice was just a little too short. Slowly, he turns towards Ben. ''What's up, kid?''

''I....I just...wanted to see if you're okay.''

Dean knows he should be very angry at Ben, he should be yelling, but when he looks at Ben, he knows he can't yell. He is not John Winchester. Ben's his son, his little boy, he couldn't yell even if he wanted to. So, instead, he smirks, or attempts to, and ruffles the boy's hair, like it's all okay. ''I'm okay.''

Ben purses his lips and watches as his father walks away. His eyes drift to the head of blonde hair in the distance, moving farther and farther away. He watches for a moment as Ruby and Dean walk away from each other, walk away from him, and then he sighs heavily and rolls his eyes.

Grown ups are_ so _dumb.

**end**

* * *

**AN: Stubborn little buggers, aren't they? So, yeah, aren't you glad they**_** finally **_**did it? As for the ending, well, I couldn't very well give them their happy ending just yet, right? I mean, that's not how it went in the story and after all, this is just a missing scene. A couple things, Ruby's claustrophobia thing was mainly in there for a nice light hearted thing to add to all of the drama that went on. The part where he takes his shirt off, well...that was for me. I mean, come on, has anyone seen that man with his shirt off? He's like a freaking God. Yes, I have a huge obsession with Dean Winchester/Jensen Ackles, who here doesn't? But seriously, when I see him shirtless (even if it is just in my head) I have a hard time not reacting like Ruby did. So, I hope this was fluffy enough for you (it **_**was**_** a Valentine's Day present after all) and I hope there was just the right measure of drama and humor to make it awesome. I really hope it was worth the wait (again I am so, **_**so**_** sorry for the long wait) and hey, if anyone has any requests for missing scenes, I'll be sure to take a crack at them.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Kisses, Becks**


End file.
